Constant Love
by lovelikeyoumeanitx3
Summary: Bella and Edward face a challenging life ahead of them after graduating high-school. Will they be able to deal with the problems ahead of them so Edward can live his dream? Inspired by Something Corporate "Konstantine" AU-Human. OOC.


**Authors Note: **

**Suppppp. So this is my first fanfic :insert round of applause here: **

**Thank you. Thank you.**

**Okay anywho, This fic is based off the song "Konstantine" by Something Corporate. it's a mixture of romance and angst, all that good shit:] **

**BTW: I don't own Twilight, but SM sure as hell does. **

**EPOV**

"…Congratulations to the class of 2009, We made it!" Bella spoke the final words of her valedictorian speech, everyone applauded and tossed their caps in the air. We were finally getting out of high school, it is bittersweet in a way, I had so many memories here. This was the place I first laid eyes on the love of my life, my Bella, the place where I met all of my lifelong friends, the place that defined each and every one of us. It was good to leave though, we had a whole new life ahead of us now, a fresh start. I didn't know how these next few years were going to change me, or us, all of us, but I know that the change is going to be inevitable. I just hope as hell it is a good change.

Bella and I are going to move into a house together come the end of the month. I decided to take the first semester of college off to focus on my music, hopefully I was going to get somewhere with that. I am in a band with my best friend(and Rosalie's twin) Jasper. "A through Vamp" is what we call ourselves. Jasper always had this odd obsession with vampires ever since we were kids, so he begged for us to name our band that. Whatever. We weren't as tight with the other guys in our band, but they were good guys to say the least, and fucking sick musicians. Bella is going to state school to study literature, she one day aspires to become a Literature Professor. Alice and Rosalie are going to beauty school together, they want to own their own salon one day. Emmet is going to school with Bella on a football scholarship. Oddly enough, we all bought our first homes (with our parents money) on the same road. Okay, so we planned it, but its still fucking awesome right? Right.

I spotted Bella after everyone dispersed, going to hug and kiss their family. I snaked my arms around her tiny waist and whispered "We made it."

She shivered in my arms and turned around to face me. "We did!" and planted a soft kiss on my lips. Bella gave a hug and kiss to her parents, and then we went off to find the rest of our group. I spotted Emmet fucking making out with Rosalie in the corner of the auditorium.

"Dude this is graduation not fucking prom" I yelled, making him jump. Bella giggled. Rosalie flipped me off. Emmet tackled me.

After I recovered, Jasper and Alice came and found us. "OH MY GOD! WE DID IT! YAYYYY!" Alice jumped and clapped, always so fucking exuberant. Alice hugged and kissed everyone congratulating them and said how excited she is to start a new life.

After we left the auditorium, we all went to Alice and Jaspers house, who already moved in.

"Damn, you guys did a pretty good job in here" Bella said, hand in hand, as we walked through the front door.

It was more then obvious this house belonged to Alice. It was over the top, all crazy colors and shit.

"Leave it to Alice to own a house like this." I said more than sarcastically.

"Hey, I worked hard on this. I think it is more then perfect, the color scheme is wonderful, it is all modern and fun…" Alice got lost in her words, admiring all the work she put in to her first home.

Alice ordered the pizza, Emmet got beer with his fake ID. He sure as hell looked twenty-one, not that anyone would question a dude that huge. People were scared shitless of Emmet.

We all sat around the table that night, reminiscing. We told stories about our childhoods, our favorite memories together. How excited we were to get out of high school. How we would always stay friends no matter what the fuck happened. I believed it, I really did.

After we said goodbye to everyone me and Bella headed back to my house. My parents left right after graduation to go on some trip, somewhere, I never really paid attention.

"You want to know my favorite memory?" Bella asked as soon as we got inside of my house.

"Yes, I would love to." I glanced over at her, she was beautiful. Her long brown hair twisted around her pale face, with always a hint of a blush. Id walk through hell for that girl.

"The night…" she trailed of suggestively.

I knew what she was talking about. That glorious night we first made love. It was the end of sophomore year, we already had been going out for a year. We were kids, but we were in love. My parents, again, were off on some trip, so it was just me and Bella. Bella told her father, Charlie, that she would be sleeping over Alice's house, but really came to mine instead. I don't think we planned it, I didn't at least, but I never do know Bella's intentions. It was all sort of magical, like nothing I ever felt before. We were just elated at how perfect we were for each other, how we just always seemed to fit. Not just emotionally but now physically too.

"You know…we could re-live that memory again." I said raising and eyebrow.

Her answering smile was dazzling. I loved when she smiled, it lit up her whole face and widened her big chocolate colored eyes. I took her reaction as yes.

I scooped Bella up in my arms and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I gently placed her on my bed and gave her soft, loving kisses everywhere. I heard her soft giggles in between my kisses. Finally, both of our lips touched and we weren't going to pull apart. She slipped her tiny tongue into my mouth, and both our tongues fought for dominance. Her hands tangled into my hair pulling it gently, out of passion. My hands lowered farther and farther down until I made my way down to the hem of her shirt. She loosened the hands from my hair and lifted up her arms, making it easier for me to remove her shirt. Our kiss broke for half a second and I immediately crashed my lips back to hers as soon as her shirt was removed. Her hands twisted into my hair again, and mine grabbed her breasts. I reluctantly let go of her breast, and pulled her hands out of my hair. I took both of her hands into one of mine and held them over her head. I looked down on her, and her eyes had shown only love and want. My free hand slid under her back and unclasped her bra, exposing her beauty. She took her hands from mine and finished removing her bra. Then her fingers climbed up my shirt removing it also.

Our lips met again with full force. Soon enough I found my fingers unbuttoning her pants and taking off her underwear, and her repeating the same process on me. She spread her legs, allowing me access. "I love you." she said, as always, before I went inside her. She was all warm, and tight, and wet, and just amazing as I was thrusting in and out of her. Her little moans and gasps made me thrust harder, needing her to feel good, needing myself to feel good also. We both finally reached our climax, and her body went limp. I rolled over to lay next to her enveloping her into my arms. "I love you, too." I whispered in her ear.

**Song Reference - A Walk Through Hell by Say Anything**

**Okay so…How did you like it? Since it is only the first chapter, nothing to serious is really going down yet…I just had to let you in on their life before anything profound was going to happen. So on that note…**

**REVIEW…and Alice will decorate your house with crazy colors and shit too! Yay Alice!**


End file.
